The Trip: RokuShi
by Kittyfox77
Summary: Oneshot* A train trip with Xion shouldn't be such a big deal for Roxas, right? Unless things start getting a little less friendly and a little more romantic. Will he be able to figure out his feelings before he accidentaly alienates his best friend, Xion?


Yes! Time to finally go visit Axel! Thank goodness for summer vacation! Roxas and Xion had been looking forward to visiting their old friend for months.

Axel had left about a year ago to go to college, and his friends had been so proud of him. In fact, Roxas was surprised that he had even lasted that long, since his friend wasn't the type to even want to go to college. They had visited Axel only once before, on a very short visit, and they were so excited to see him again. Xion had started making plans months beforehand, talking about places she and Roxas would see together after they saw Axel himself.

On the day of the trip, Roxas started to feel something in his stomach…like butterflies flying around in there. Afraid he was falling ill, he took some pre-cold medicine and told himself to suck it up. He absolutely could NOT tell Xion; she would…. He didn't even want to think of what she would do if she found out. Hopefully a relaxing train ride would help make him feel better.

"C'mon, slow-poke!" Xion called from downstairs. When had she shown up at his house? Must've let herself in…

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled back, picking up his suitcase. Making his way down the stairs, he found Xion waiting patiently, even though she had called him slow only moments before.

"Well?" she asked, spinning around in a circle to show off the new clothes she was wearing. Roxas tried to stop the blush that was crawling up his neck. Why was he embarrassed? Xion look great, as always. No need to suddenly feel weird about it.

He smiled in response to her question before asking, "When did you get those?"  
>"Yesterday. I don't want to be wearing the same old thing when we meet up with Axel again, he'll think I'm lame or something!"<br>Roxas laughed. "Yeah, Axel the slob will really care what you're wearing."  
>"Oh." She said dejectedly, "Guess you're right."<br>"Well that doesn't mean I don't like it!" Roxas said quickly, getting flustered. He didn't like when Xion was upset; he much preferred her smile.

Xion smiled gently, and he couldn't help but smile back. They stood still for a minute or so, just looking at one another. Roxas almost felt self-conscious for a moment, but he quickly realized that Xion wasn't that type of girl. She wasn't petty like other girls he had met, like that Kairi brat in his class, Xion was kind and sweet and…pretty.

He blushed again, and tried to cover it up with a question: "Shouldn't we be heading out?"  
>"Oh no! You're right!" She grabbed his free wrist and pulled him outside, their suitcases trailing behind them. She only gave him a few milliseconds to lock the front door before continuing to drag him down the street.<p>

Fortunately, their little town was so small that everything was within walking distance, and after a two minute jog they ended up in front of the train station. They made their way up the steps, Xion beaming the whole time. She was so excited about this vacation; Roxas couldn't let her down by telling her he felt the urge to throw up. What was wrong with him?

Xion handed the ticket guy their papers and headed to an empty cabin with Roxas close behind. He stood outside the sliding door and watched Xion stow away her things while his stomach did backflips. Maybe he should say something…

Suddenly, the train lurched forward and began moving on its way. _Oh well_, he thought as he put his things away, _too late now_. He sat down next to the window, thinking Xion would sit across from him, since they both loved the window seat. But to his surprise, Xion sat on his other side, rather close to him, he might add.

He thought for sure she would sit adjacent to him; the window seat was free over there. Why would she choose to sit next to him when she could see out the window better over there? Roxas felt nervous again and his stomach felt awful, but he didn't want to move away from Xion.

For one thing, he didn't want her to think he was rude. In fact, the last thing he wanted to do was insult her. Plus, he was pretty cold and she was fairly warm. Why did things always turn out like that?

Fortunately for him, Xion seemed oblivious to Roxas' dilemma. She sat, watching the changing scenery with growing interest. Once his initial discomfort faded, Roxas tried his best to copy her. She looked so relaxed and happy just watching the colors flash by. But that didn't really work out for him because his mind kept wandering back to Xion. What was _up_ with him lately?

Just as he decided to swallow his fear of unknown origin to break the silence between him and Xion, he felt something touch his shoulder. Thinking she was about to speak to him, Roxas turned to listen, but was oddly disappointed. Xion didn't want to talk to him. But now he had a new problem.

Roxas' eyes widened considerably. Xion didn't want to talk to him because she had fallen asleep! And now she was leaning on his shoulder! He was absolutely freaking out. Xion was leaning on him! Why was he freaking out anyway? He just couldn't understand it!

He had never really felt anything before when Xion had touched him. Not when they had hugged, tugged each other along, or anything like that. Why did his stomach hurt like this now? Maybe the pain in his stomach and his worries about Xion were connected somehow….

As Roxas freaked out, Xion moved her head in her sleep, getting more comfortable. Roxas' eyed managed to open even wider and he held as still as possible; he did NOT want to wake her up, especially when she looked so at peace.

After a few minutes of barely breathing, Roxas calmed down a tiny bit. He kind of liked having Xion near him, knowing that she was there with him, and she was comfortable and happy. In fact, he was pretty comfortable too. He was feeling kind of sleepy as well. He yawned, and leaned his head gently against Xion's. "She won't mind." He thought hazily, sleep taking over.

Just as he was about to pass out, he heard a gentle voice. At first he thought he had made up what Xion said, but he had a feeling he didn't.  
>"I love you, Roxas." she said, her voice barely audible. He smiled, about to answer her, but the urge to sleep was too much for him, and he didn't get the chance to say anything.<p>

...

Roxas was the first to wake up, with the first sight to meet his eyes being jet black hair. Once he lifted his head away from Xion, he found the world outside to be dark. He thought for a long time about what Xion had said before he fell asleep, as he watched the silhouttes of trees outside the train car. He wasn't quite sure if she had been awake or not when she said it, but either way, Roxas knew she meant it.

The idea finally occurred to him as well that his emotions were the reason why he had been feeling sick. Maybe he had been nervous, knowing that he would be with Xion throughout the trip? He would have to ask Axel about it when they met up. As Roxas watched the stars, he thought of all the times he had sat with Xion, watching the same set of stars at home. The way he felt when he was with her, it was different than the way he felt when he was with anyone else. Could this be love?

Xion said that she loved him before. And now that he finally knew what it was, Roxas had a feeling... he felt the same way. He continued to try not to freak out as Xion grabbed his hand and held it gently. They smiled at one another; her eyes still slightly bleary from sleep and her hair all ruffled like that, Roxas thought she had never looked better.

Axel would be so excited to hear what Roxas had figured out! Axel had always complained that Roxas needed a girlfriend; had he thought that Xion and Roxas would fall in love?

* * *

><p>For the amazing Treesoul. Inspired by her lovely art: .comgallery/25712604#/d3f7gbr  
>Umm, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Please tell me how I did, although I don't think it's all that good.<p> 


End file.
